Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart Racing is an Racing Game for the Vii and DS. It has several characters in it and it also features stats for Every character of this game for the Speed, Acceleration and Steering. Description This game was created from Snowtendo. This game had great graphics and excellent psychics. Characters No more character please. Adventure Mode In this mode, You can unlock characters here especially bosses by beating them. and There are Puffle Tokens of each color in each Realm and there are 5 Puffle tokens on each track. Snow Peak * Iceberg Road * Blizzard Express * Glacier Ruins * Winter Desert * Snow Forts Coins: 32 * Boss: Newman Level: Winter Desert Item: The 1994 Book (He can throw in back or front side if you're closer) * Puffle Token Color: Blue Cold Cavern * Snowy Mountain * Binary Canyon * Googleplex Rooftop * Giant Ice Castle * Castle Rampage Coins: 41 * Boss: Herbert P. Bear Level: Binary Canyon Item: Ice Bombs * Puffle Token Color: Red Hill of Pole * Emote City * GourdZoid * Capital Crossings * AiringJet Ride * Winter City Coins: 42 * Boss: Sanity Penguin Level: GourdZoid Item: Hack * Puffle Token Color: Green The Rampage Crossing * Penguin Raceway * Dojo Rampage * Dessert Coast * Underwater City * Crab Forest Coins: 39 * Boss: Winston Level: Dojo Rampage Item: Hug * Puffle Token Color: Pink The 4 Islands * Ross Island * Dessert Coast * CP Isle * Fire Speedway * The 3-Islands Coins: 35 * Boss: Metalmanagor Level: Fire Speedway Item: Laser Beam * Puffle Token Color: Purple Uncharted States * Hydrocity * 90-150 Ice Shelf * Crab Island * Diamond Cave * Humana Cathedral Coins: 42 * Boss: Link Level: Diamond Cave Item: Fireball * Puffle Token Color: Black The Witch's Arena * Fruit Jungle * Skyway Road * Arctic Pyramid * Mystery City * WitchyPenguin's Hut Coins: 45 * Boss: WitchyPenguin Level: Mystery City Item: Bombs * Puffle Token Color: Yellow Lost Dimension * Thin River Cove * Robo-Gary's Lab * Happy Coliseum * Penguin Mines * Lab Basement Coins: 52 * Boss: Robo-Gary Level: Robo-Gary's Lab Item: Beakers * Puffle Token Color: Orange Capital Citadel * Snail Circuit * Rockhopper Island * Ditto Town * Space Park * Dojo Mountains Coins: 55 * Boss: Captain Str00del Level: Ditto Town Item: Slippery Waffle * Puffle Token Color: White The Final Realm * The Mystery Forest * Skua Sanctuary * Doom Weed World * Darktan's Realm * The Throne Room Coins: 60 * Red Snowball Cup * Blue Snowball Cup * Green Snowball Cup * Pink Snowball Cup * Purple Snowball Cup * Black Snowball Cup * Yellow Snowball Cup * Orange Snowball Cup * White Snowball Cup * Rainbow Snowball Cup * Boss: Darktan Level: Darktan's Realm Item: All Items (Including the bosses' items) * Puffle Token Color: Rainbow * Note: Any Bosses that are unlocked in the Adventure Mode cannot be played in this mode. Items Items can be obtained from a Box that is from the tracks and here's the items: * Speed Boost (It's faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Paddle Ball (Range is longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Fish (you can whack your opponent with it when he/her is near you and it's stronger AND bigger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Snowball (you can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster and can make your nearest opponent to stun if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Bomb (You can throw it at the opponents, It is stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Ice Bomb (when it explodes near someone, it will temporarily freeze them, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Tornado Twist (it spins at everyone else that is in front of you. After the tornado is gone, everyone will be return in the track. It spins at everyone else except you if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Illustrator's Pencil (only available if you are playing as Explorer, Aunt Arctic, Barkjon, or Mayor McFlapp) -- When you pick this up, you can erase one opponent and re-draw him/her back at the last place. (It can re-draw your opponent in the finish line if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Rhombi (only available when you play as Fred) -- These serve as ammo for Fred's Rhombus Flinger. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Trapezoids (only available when you play as Fred) -- These can also be flung from the Rhombus Flinger, but are heavier and thus don't go as far as rhombi. They deduct two lives, though. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks * Triangles (only available when you play as Fred) -- These also serve as ammo for the Rhombus Flinger. They do not deduct lives, but act like bombs, go way farther, and a shower of them can throw an opponent off course. (It's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks *Metal Balls(exclusive to Tails6000])Used as ammo for slingshot fires. The opponents will lose control when hit. (When you fire the Metal Balls with 10 Kart Coins. It can make the opponent lose control longer) *Trap-o-Matic Jar 3000(exclusive to tails)Another ammo-shooter. Fires a jar to trap the players. Removal in 5 seconds. (It will be removed longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks *Hyper Speed Boost (Exclusive to anyone who has their Speed stat as 5) -- The Character will pass through 6 opponents making them dizzy if the opponents is near. It's still the same when you collect 10 Kart Coins *Air bubble(available in Hydrocity race course)Helps the racer breathe underwater. * Clock (The Clock makes all of the opponents dizzy, It makes them dizzier longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Test Tube (Exclusive to Robo-Gary and Gary the Gadget Guy) -- Robo-Gary/G drops an beaker from the back or the front, Touching the beaker will cause you to stun, It can make you stun even worser if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks. * Slippery Waffle (Exclusive to Captain Str00del and Sanity Penguin) -- When you pick this waffle. It can be thrown in the back or front of you. Step the Waffle and SLIP! The Opponent will be dizzy if it touches the waffle. It can make you slip upside-down if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks * Banana Blaster -- This item is used to make the opponent that is front of you to turn yellow and slow. It can make the opponent more slower if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks. You can add more items here Stats Tracks * Iceberg Way (located off CP Isle) (Music: Snow Land from Mario Kart Super Circuit) * Blizzard Express (located on the Antarctic Express tracks in the Antarctic Peninsula) (Music: Dragon Mines from Crash Team Racing) * Underwater City (located at Penglantis) (Music: Ocean Theme from Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) * Snowy Mountain (located at Freezeezy Peak, Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Snow Mountain from Super Mario 64) * Binary Canyon (located at Hackzon Valley) (Music: Doomsday Zone from Sonic 3 and Knuckles) * Capital Crossings (located at South Pole City) (Music: Your choice) * Giant Ice Castle (located in Frostborough) (Music: Your choice) * Googleplex Rooftop (located at Dorkugal) (Music: Your choice) * AiringJet Ride (located at Ternville and the AiringJet) (Music: Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii) * Glacier Ruins (located in Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Polar Pass from Crash Team Racing) * Winter Desert (located in Pengolia) (Music: Sandopolis Zone, Act 1 from Sonic and Knuckles) * Penguin Raceway (located at Snowville (Music: Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64) * GourdZoid (located at GourdZoid) (Music: Your choice) * Emote City (located at EmotiVille) (Music: Your choice) * Fire Speedway (located at Fire Island) (Music: Your choice) * Dessert Coast (located at Dessert Island) (Music: Your choice) * Darktan's Realm (unlockable) (located at Darktonian Realm) (Music: Luigi's Mansion theme) * CP Isle (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Coffee Shop Theme) * Crab Island (Parody of Koopa Beach, located at Pacific Ocean) (Music: Your choice) * Dojo Rampage (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Card-Jitsu theme) * Retro South Pole (located at Olde Antarctica) (Music: Your choice) * Mystery City (located at Unknown) (Music: Your choice) * Hydrocity (located at Angel Island) (Music: Hydrocity Zone, Act 2 from Sonic 3) * Ice Shelf (located at 90-150 Ice Shelf) (Music: Halloween Party 2008 theme) * Fruit Jungle (located at Fruit Island (Music: Your choice) * Ross Island (located at Ross Island) (Music: Your choice) * Robo Gary's Lab (located at Robo Gary's Lab) (Music: Your choice) * Skyway Road (located at the Sky) (Music: Your choice) * Diamond Cave (located at Diamond Falls (Music: Lava Reef Zone, Act 1 from Sonic & Knuckles) * Thin River Cove (located at ???) (Music: Your choice) * Arctic Pyramid (located at North Pole) (Music; Your choice) * Happy Coliseum (located at The Kingdom of Happyface141) (Music: Your choice) * Penguin Mines (located at The Mine, CP Isle) (Music: Your choice) * Ditto Town (located at Pingko) (Music: Your choice) * Space Park (located at the Sky) (Music: Your choice) * Snail Circuit (located at Snellville) (Music: Your choice) * Rockhopper Island (located at Rockhopper Island) (Music: The Lighthouse Theme) * The Mystery Forest (located at New Forest) (Music: Your choice) * Skua Sanctuary (located at Skua Strait) (Music: Your choice) * Doom Weed World (located at Unknown) (Music: Your choice) No more stages please but you can add a music on a track if it said "Your choice" Battle Arenas Battle Arena Mode is an arena where you and your friends can play, You can set time limit and the Winner has to get more hits on the other players. This type of mode is available in multiplayer. The Adventure Mode version of Battle Arena is single player and you had to collect the coins. * Snow Forts (Music:Ice Cap, Act 1 from Sonic 3) * Castle Rampage (Music: Your choice) * Winter City (Music: Your choice) * The 3-Islands (Music: Angel Island, Act 1 from Sonic 3) * Humana Cathedral (Music: Your choice) * Crab Forest (Music: Your choice) * WitchyPenguin's Hut (Music: Normal grunty challenge from Banjo Kazooie Nuts & Bolts) * Lab Basement (Music: Your choice) * Dojo Mountains (Music: The Dojo Theme from EPF) * The Throne Room (Music: Your choice) NOTE: You can select the type of Battle Arena Mode from the option of Battle Arena and Coin Collecting Boss Race Themes * Newman - Newman Boss Race Theme * Herbert P. Bear - Herbert Boss Race Theme * Sanity Penguin - Sanity Penguin Boss Race Theme * Winston - Winston Boss Race Theme * Metalmanagor - Metalmanagor Boss Race Theme * Link - Link Boss Race Theme * WitchyPenguin - WitchyPenguin Boss Race Theme * Robo-Gary - Robo-Gary Boss Race Theme * Captain Str00del - Captain Str00del Boss Race Theme * Darktan - Darktan Boss Race Theme Track Maps You can also load some of the track maps. Image:Iceberg Road.png|Iceberg Way Map Image:Underwater City.PNG|Underwater City Map More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon Race Karts Gallery Upload the character's Kart here. Image:Penguin Kart Racing Kart Template.PNG|Use this template to make a gallery of your race kart. Image:Sonicspine31's Kart.PNG|Sonicspine31's Kart Image:Emerald Kart.PNG|Tails6000's Kart Image:Gary's_Kart.PNG|G's Kart Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Trivia * The DS Version has 3 extra characters, they are Tapestrea, Professor Z and Aqua Jet. * When you collect 10 Kart Coins, the Item will be stronger * You get to use Special Item if you hit the Special Item Box * If you play as witchypenguin on witchypenguin's hut the music will be the final grunty challenge Internal Links * More games * List of Snowtendo Games Category:Games Category:Snowtendo